The Gift
by Mandy16
Summary: Jeannie and Tony's first anniversary. Jeannie and Tony both have some surprises for each other.


"THE GIFT"  
  
"Good Morning Master," Jeannie said coming out of the kitchen. "Oh morning Jeannie," Major Nelson replied not even looking up from his paperwork. He walked over to the door and put on his hat. "Where are you going?" she asked him. "I have a meeting with Dr. Bellows and General Schaffer," he told her. "Why would you go to work today?" "Why wouldn't I Jeannie. Just a regular day," he said. "Anthony you do not know what day it is?" she asked. "It's December 2nd," he replied. "And." "And I am late so I'll see you later," he said giving her a kiss and heading out the door. "Oh my! It's happened! He's forgotten our anniversary!" Jeannie exclaimed. "Hello Major, come in," Dr. Bellows replied when Tony arrived. "Does she have any idea of the party?" Dr. Bellows asked. "No but I feel sort of bad sir. I made it seem as though I forgot our anniversary," Anthony told him. "Well hopefully when she shows up tonight she will be so happy she will forget," Dr. Bellows assured him. "I'm going to find Major Healy and figure out a way to get her out of the house without making it seem suspicious," Anthony said exiting the room. He spotted Roger chasing after a girl. "Can I get your number?" he asked the girl. "Get lost," she replied back. "Oh hey Tony. You see that hot little number right there? She wants me," Roger said. "We have no time for you to play around Rog. Let's go into my office to discuss the thing for tonight." Jeannie was very upset. She decided to blink herself to NASA and talk to her husband. She blinked herself into the pencil box in case someone was in the room other than her Master and Major Healy. "You have to help me get rid of Jeannie. I have no ideas. I do not want her to be suspicious," Tony said. "Jeannie's eyes widened. "How about just telling her you have important things to work on and that you need her out of the house. Or get Mrs. Bellows to take her shopping or something," Roger suggested. "That's it Rog! I'll call Mrs. Bellows." Jeannie's eyes were so full of tears she could barely blink herself home. What had she done? Had she done something so horrible to make her Master stop loving her? She spent the rest of the day in her bottle packing her things. When she heard Anthony come home she wiped her eyes, smoked out of her bottle, and acted like nothing had happened. "How was your day Master?" she asked. "Just fine Jeannie. What did you do all day?" "I watched t.v. and read a book," she lied. "Mrs. Bellows is going to come over in about an hour," he told her. "Oh what for?" she asked. "She wants to take you shopping. I told her you wouldn't mind. I hope you don't," he answered. "Oh no I do not mind. I shall get ready," she replied leaning over for a kiss. But Anthony has already turned and was heading into the kitchen. Awhile later Mrs. Bellows arrived. Anthony answered the door and talked to her. When Jeannie and Mrs. Bellows had left Tony brought in Dr. Bellows, Roger, General Schaffer, and some other guests to help decorate. They had been waiting in the backyard until Jeannie was gone. Decorations took almost an hour. Tony had to admit that it would have been easier with Jeannie's help but it would have spoiled the surprise. Meanwhile at the store Mrs. Bellows tried on outfit after outfit but Jeannie just sat and stared at her wedding ring. "Jeannie is something the matter?" Mrs. Bellows asked. "No Mrs. Bellows I just do not feel like trying anything on," Jeannie said lying. Around 7 o'clock Mrs. Bellows and Jeannie left the store. "They're here," Roger called back at the house. He had been on lookout for the past 10 minutes. Everyone scrambled to hide as the 2 walked up the front steps. Mrs. Bellows could see that something was really bothering her friend so she decided to ask. "Jeannie now I know something is up. Why don't you tell me," Mrs. Bellows replied. "I love this house. I am going to miss it," Jeannie told her. "Miss it? Why? Where are you going?" Mrs. Bellows asked. "I overheard Anthony saying he wanted to get ride of me. I guess he just doesn't love me any more," Jeannie explained. "I think that you should talk to your husband first before coming to any conclusions Jeannie. I am positive he still loves you," Mrs. Bellows reassured her. "You are right Mrs. Bellows," Jeannie replied opening the door. "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!" everyone shouted. Tony appeared from behind the door. "Happy Anniversary Darling," he said. Jeannie's face was one of total shock. The she broke into a smile. "Anthony may I see you in the kitchen a moment," she whispered leading her husband into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen she practically jumped into his arms smothering him with kisses. "You really do love me," she said in between kisses. "Yes I do. What would make you think I didn't?" he asked. "I overheard you and Major Healy talking about getting rid of me," she told him. "You did?" he asked. "I blinked into the pencil box," she answered. "But all that matters is that you love me and you didn't forget our anniversary." They walked out hand in hand to join the party. After the last guest had left Jeannie and Tony cleaned up. Fortunately everything was neat and tidy with a blink of Jeannie's eyes. "Here Jeannie. It's your gift. I wanted to wait to give it to you," Tony said handing her a small black box. She opened it up and inside was a strand of pearls. "I finally got you those pearls," he said putting them around her neck. "And I have a gift for you but you will have to wait awhile to see it," she said placing her hand on her stomach. "We are going to have a baby!" she exclaimed. 


End file.
